Discharge lamps generally include a discharge chamber of quartz or alumina supported within an envelope of borosilicate or aluminosilicate glass. Disposal of these lamps at the end of life has been deemed an environmental hazard because the outer envelope glass includes lead and arsenic and the discharge chamber includes mercury. Further, the electrically conductive base may have the in-leads for the lamp attached thereto by a lead-based solder. The lead, arsenic and mercury are presumed to be hazardous to animal and human health.